The present invention relates to a firefighting apparatus, such as a fire truck or other vehicle, and more particularly, to a firefighting apparatus including capable of deployment in both wildland and urban environments with substantial firefighting capabilities in both.
Fire engines are typically highly specialized to traverse and function in particular environments and firefighting scenarios. Accordingly, different fire engines come with different drives, tank capacities, pump flow rates and hose types. Due to these differences, pumper fire engines are categorized as certain types or classes, and fire departments will purchase a particular truck or engine based on their local environment, terrain and typical firefighting needs.
One type of pumper truck is classified as a Type 1 fire engine. This type of truck is used by fire departments in metropolitan areas and cities because it is specifically designed for structural firefighting, and is capable of deployment at residential homes, apartment complexes, businesses, commercial facilities, high rise buildings and other structures. Type 1 trucks usually include a pump that operates at 1000 GPM, a 400 gallon tank, multiple sets of different diameter hose, 20 plus feet of ladder (non-anal) and a 500 GPM Master Stream. Due to their use in urban environments, the trucks are rather large (with cab seating for four to six firefighters), are two-wheel drive, and have significant forward overhangs due to the cab size and the front bumper, such that angles of approach and departure are usually less than 15 degrees. Again, these are rather large, heavy trucks designed for deployment at easily accessible structural fires in urban environments.
Another type of pumper truck at the other end of the fire engine classification is a Type 3 pumper truck. This type of truck usually is much smaller than a Type 1 truck, and is used by fire departments mostly for vegetation or wildland fires, rather than structural fires. Type 3 trucks also can respond to emergencies in the back country where the heavier, larger and less maneuverable two-wheel drive Type 1 trucks cannot respond. Most Type 3 trucks include a smaller pump that operates at 150 GPM, a 500 gallon tank and multiple sets of different diameter hose. This allows the engines to make “running attacks” on vegetation fires by having a firefighter walk the edge of a fire with a hose line and the engine trailing close behind.
The Type 1 and Type 3 pumper trucks each serve particular firefighting needs in different terrains and environments. Some departments will own and use both trucks, depending on the locality and department. While this works well for large departments with significant budgets, smaller departments with fewer resources sometimes are forced to choose between the different pumpers. In some cases, these departments can be left with a less than optimal piece of equipment to fight fires in their community. In extreme situations, this can lead to unneeded fire damage, compromised firefighter safety and/or loss of life.
Accordingly, there remains room for improving firefighting vehicles to be capable of deployment in a variety of environments and terrain, and for addressing different types of fires.